After the Battle of Hogwarts
by HPRULES123
Summary: What happens to the Golden Trio after the Battle of Hogwarts, after everything they been through together? Will they all get their happily ever after like everyone else?
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**I do not own anything except for the writing and plot. JK Rowling owns all the characters and all. **

**This story takes place a couple months after the Battle of Hogwarts.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Proposal**

Harry and Ginny had been dating for two months after Harry had destroyed Voldemort. Right now they were on their thirty second date in Rome, Italy. And tonight Harry had planned to ask her to marry him.

They were on top of the Tower of Pisa staring down below at all the muggles. "_Ask her. Just pull out the ring and ask her. How hard can it be?_" Harry thought trying to pull out the ring. He couldn't do it. Not now. This isn't romantic enough. Maybe he'll wait til they have dinner. That will be more romantic. With the candles, dim lights, and the dozen of roses in the vase giving off a wonderful scent.

"It's so weird. How does it stay up?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a wizard put some magic on it so it doesn't fall." Harry replied.

"Your probably right. How can this lean and not fall over." Ginny said staring down with one of her hands on the ledge and the other in Harry's palm.

"Would you like to go get some dinner?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Let's go. What are you in the mood for?" Ginny answered getting up from the spot she was leaning on. The started walking down.

"How about something a little romantic this time?" Harry said.

~GINNY POV~

Is he going to ask me soon? This is the thirty second date and he still hasn't shown one sign of a ring in his pocket.

When Harry said something romantic I knew it was today. The thirty second... That's they date he saved me from the Chamber of Secrets! Oh my gosh! He is so romantic. Much more then I am. I think romantic is pizza and soda. Okay, maybe I'm not that bad, but Harry is a hundred times more romantic then I am.

~END OF POV~

They entered a quiet restaurant. The lights were dimmed that caused a romantic effect.

"Table for two please." Harry said as a waitress came up to them. The waitress had long brown hair and was the perfect height for her age.

"Follow me," she said .

The sat down at a round table made of dark oak wood. She handed them their menus.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Um... Can I just get some water?" Ginny asked.

"Me too please." Harry said looking up from the menu.

The waitress left without another word.

~GINNY POV~

Oh my gosh. The way that waitress looked at Harry. Like he was hers. Nope, sorry. He's mine. He's taken already. She almost felt like punching her. She could not have Harry. She barely knew him. Barely knew that he saved the Wizarding World. She didn't even know that the Wizarding World even exists!

~END OF POV~

"Ginny you alright? You look a little red." Harry said. Ginny's face had turned as red as her hair.

"Oh. Sorry. No I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Ginny blushed which didn't help the red on her face.

"You know Ginny. I love you. I'm so glad we're together." Harry said looking at Ginny smiling.

Harry pulled out a ring and said, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny said staring at the ring with a diamon sitting on it, "Yes, oh my, yes." Tears started forming in her eyes. They came down silently as she blinked them away.

Harry pushed the ring down Ginny's finger. They were getting married. Everything was now right in the Wizarding World.

**Yeah I know. That was probably the worst proposal I could have wrote. Sorry. I never wrote anything like this. **

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Planning and the Stress

**Chapter 2**

**The Planning and the Stress**

They arrived at the burrow the following morning. They haven't told anybody yet that they were engaged. They were going to surprise them at breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready everybody!" Ms. Weasley called from down the stairs.

Footsteps were hitting the stairs as she called. Everybody came running down.

"Harry and I have a surprise too." Ginny said.

That sentence caught everybody's attention. They stared at the two of them.

"But first, let's eat!" Ginny said after a moment of the staring.

Everybody ate quickly wondering what their surprise might be.

"So what is it? New broomsticks for the whole family?" George said, stuffing scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"Be patient George. And don't talk with your mouth open!" Ms. Weasley said frowning at George's manners.

After everybody was done eating their breakfast and cleaned up they looked at Ginny and Harry. George was crossing his fingers and muttering, "please be broomsticks. Please."

Harry laughed silently at George.

"Okay well..." Ginny started. Then out of no where she starting bailing her eyes out crying, "H-Harry do you t-think you can tell them? I don't think I can d-do it."

"Sure Ginny." Harry said slowly, "Well Ginny and I... are... getting... married." He almost yelled the word married. Harry couldn't wait to marry the love of his life.

All of they eyes on the room were looking at Harry. After a moment everybody smiled. And gave their congradulations.

"Congradulations, Harry dear! I knew you would ask her soon." Ms. Weasley said with a grin.

"Congrats mate!" Ron said.

"Oh Harry! That's wonderful!" Hermione said hugging Harry.

After the excitement died down a little bit they had to start planning. Ginny and Harry actually agreed to do it in a couple of weeks.

"Ginny, I can help you with your dress. Oh, we can pick the perfect one. We could go muggle shopping too!" Hermione said.

"That sounds great Hermione!" Ginny said wiping the rest of the tears off her eyes.

Everybody got to work right away. Ms. Weasley was helping Ginny find the best parchment to send invitations. The boys were going shopping at Diagon Alley to find some nicer suits. Hermione was trying to find some nice table clothes for the tables.

"What colors do you think you'll like Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Um... I think gold and red would be great considering we're both in Gryffindor," replied Ginny looking down at the fabric samples.

Hermione chose some very elegant gold and red fabric. Next were the seats.

"Do you want red chairs with gold around them or the other way around?" Hermione said sticking fabric samples on a chair.

"Red chairs with gold around them." Ginny said, "Do you think Harry would like it though? He might not want to remember about Hogwarts during our wedding after what happened to it."

"I think he'll love it! He said Hogwarts was his home." Hermione replied patting Ginny on the back, who looked on the edge of tears.

Harry, Ron, George and Mr. Weasley got home at dinner time.

"So did you get anything?" Hermione asked looking at their empty hands.

"Nope, we didn't get anything. We just went to Diagon Alley and stared at people all day long." George said.

"Where's Ron anyways?" Hermione looked around the boys.

"Um..." Harry started.

Ron came walking with a grin on his face and with atleast ten bags around his arms and in his hands.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny and Hermione said in unison. They both ran to Ron and took bags from his arms.

"Hey! You can't see what's in those." Harry said. They all took the bags from their hands before they could check whats in them.

"Dinners ready!" Ms. Weasley yelled from the kitchen.

They all sat down at the table. Ms. Weasley flicked her wand at the table and all sorts of food appeared.

They all served themselves and started eating.

"Well I'm glad we got ready for the wedding. Thanks so much again Hermione and mum. You really helped me get through this today," said Ginny looking at her family and her fiance.


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping Muggle Style

**Chapter 3**

**Shopping** **Muggle** **Style**

The following day, Hermione and Ginny had decided to go shopping for a wedding dress.

"Ginny your going to have to wear muggle clothes." Hermione reminded her.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Hermione," Ginny went up the wooden stairs, creaking as she went.

After a minute she came back down wearing muggle clothes.

"This feels so weird." Ginny complained.

"Come on, lets go." Hermione said.

The apparated and left the burrow.

Ginny felt a running sensation as her feet left the burrow. She tried concentrating on landing. She felt her feet touch the ground. The arrived at London.

Hermione and Ginny left the ally they apparated from. They made sure nobody was looking as they left. They wouldn't want to cause any suspicions.

"It's clear," Hermione said as she looked over her shoulder her back against the wall. They left quietly and quickly making no noise as they left. They were use to this kind of thing as the last past years they would always be cautions in case Death Eaters would show up. Especially when Hermione, Harry and Ron were in the forest.

They walked towards the bride shop. Hermione looked at all the muggles and thought how weird it would be if she wasn't a wizard. She could be one of those people in the crowd and somebody would take her place.

Hermione and Ginny entered the shop. A ringing sound came. They both jumped and turned around which appeared to be nothing except the door. The owner looked at them like they were odd. "_Just smile and it will be alright,_" Ginny thought. She smiled and so did Hermione.

"Oh my! Look at these dresses. They're so beautiful." Ginny said sighing as she looked around the shop. There must be hundreds of them in this one building.

"We're going to get the perfect one, Ginny, I know it." Hermione said as she looked around.

The owner came up to them. She had light brown hair and square glasses.

"Can I help you girls with anything?" She asked politely.

"We're just trying to find the perfect dress that's all. It may took a couple hours." Ginny said still in awe of all the dresses.

"You are getting married?" She said looking at Ginny up and down.

"Ye-" Ginny started.

"Yes. She is. Is there anything wrong with that? Or would you like us to leave?" Hermione interrupted.

"Oh! No. It's beautiful how young couples get married. I think it's absolutely adorable." She put on a fake smile that showed her perfectly white teeth.

Hermione and Ginny started looking while the owner went to go get some that might be her size. Ginny picked at least ten different dressed and left to try them on. Hermione sat down on a big pink couch on one side of the wall.

Ginny came out in a simple white dress with white flowers going right to left and up and down. She swirled in front a mirror with a wooden frame.

"Hmm. Well, I think it's really simple. And I don't think Harry will like it." Ginny said,

"Yeah, I agree. Here's the next one." Hermione said handing her the next one.

Ginny tried on at least twenty dresses! Time had been going by and Hermione and Ginny were getting hungry so they decided to take a break and go get some lunch.

"We'll be back in an hour." Hermione said as they left to the owner.

"Bye, have a nice lunch," she said in an almost bored voice like she was wishing she had better clients but didn't want to show it.

Hermione and Ginny walked down to a small sub shop down the block. They entered the building and ordered some sandwiches.

"I'll have an Italian please." Hermione said to the cashier.

"Me too please." Ginny

They both sat at a table. Hermione on one side and Ginny on the other.

"So when do you think we'll find the perfect one?" Ginny moaned.

"Yes I think we will before dinner." Hermione replied.

Their food had arrived and they started eating.

"Oh my gosh! This is really good." Ginny said taking another big bite out of the sandwich.

"I know right? I love this sandwich and I always will," Hermione said laughing.

After lunch they headed back to the wedding shop. Ginny pulled the door open and the bell again scared them.

"I'm never going to get use to that!" Ginny said looking up at the bell dangling down. They started hunting for the perfect dress again. Hermione took out a long beautiful dress with many layers.

"THAT'S THE ONE!" Ginny yelled across the room. Ginny grabbed it and went to the changing room. In less then a minute she came bursting out the room twirling and spinning all over the place.

"Oh, it looks perfect on you Ginny!" Hermione stared at Ginny with a smile on her face and clapped her hands.

"Harry is going to love it! I just know it." Ginny said looking at herself in the mirror with the biggest grin of happiness on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: The Surprising Invitation

Chapter 4

The Surprising Invitation

Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other writing invitations early in the morning.

"So Tonks and Remus, Luna, Nevile, Dean, Seamus," Harry started making a list of who they were inviting.

"What about Draco?" Ginny said.

"_Draco_?" Harry asked.

"We should be nice to him. And he did invite us to his." Ginny stated.

"Yeah but we didn't go. He tormented us at Hogwarts, Ginny. And you want to invite him to our wedding?" Harry asked.

"Oh come on. It's not like he's going to eat all the cake!" She said, "I'm getting Hermione and see what she thinks."

Ginny ran up the stairs and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Hi Ginny. Do you need something?" Hermione said her hair in a messy pony tail and holding Crookshanks in her arms.

"I was wondering if Harry and I should invite Draco." Ginny said looking down the stairs at Harry who was looking irritated with the idea.

"Well that sounds alright." Hermione said looking down at Crookshanks, "it's not like Draco ever wanted to be a death eater. Remember their trial Harry? Remember what he said?"

"Yes I do Hermione. That doesn't make me hate him less." Harry said looking at Hermione.

"Come on Harry. If he doesn't want to come he doesn't have to!" Ginny said.

"Fine. We'll invite him." He gave up. He didn't care if he came or not. Draco was not going to ruin their wedding.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo

(At the Malfoy Manor)

Draco walked in the dining room to see his mother and father staring at a piece of parchment.

"What is it?" Draco asked looking at his mother to answer him. His father would never answer his questions if it was important.

"It's for you Draco." Nacrissa Malfoy said handing out her hand for Draco to take it.

"Me? Who would write to me?" Draco said staring down at the piece of parchment still folded. He took a look at it and realized it was from Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter? He wrote to me? What for?" He read the name a couple more times to make sure he was reading it correctly. He cautiously opened it. "_Could this be a scam?_" Draco thought before opening it. He just decided to read it.

_Dear Draco,_

_Ginny and I are getting married on April 5th at the Burrow. We would be very pleased if you came to join our celebration._

_P.S: Ginny made me write this._

_Harry_

Draco was still surprised to receive a letter from Harry (and Ginny) for their wedding. "H_arry's already getting married? He's only nineteen_!" Draco thought, "_Well maybe I'll just show up for the cake_."

To be honest, Draco never really hated Ron, Harry, and Hermione. He was actually jealous. They were best friends all the time. All he had was pug faced Pansy and some other Slytherins he really didn't like. He wished he could go back and befriend them.

"What is it Draco, dear?" His mother asked.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are getting married on the fifth of April."

"Ginny Weasley the Pureblood traitor?" His father asked interrupting them.

"Yes Father, Ginny Weasley. How many other red haired with freckled Ginny's do you know?" Draco slightly irritated at his fathers question.

"Well are you going?" His parents asked in unison.

"Probably. Just to get out of the house." Draco answered.

"Then I might not be stuck here." Draco whispered to himself so his parents wouldn't overhear as he left with his fingers clutched to the parchment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo

(Back at the Burrow)

Harry and Ginny sent out all the invitations to everyone. Now all they had to do was wait for the day.

"Well are you nervous?" Ginny asked Harry. They were both sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Of course I am. But after I watch you walking towards me I won't." Harry answered putting his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Did you get the new suits?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Ginny."

"And Ron and Georges?"

"Yes Ginny," Harry answered, "Did you get Hermione's dress?"

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot while I was getting mine!" Ginny said running up the stairs to get Hermione.

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled at her door.

Hermione opened the door to see Ginny staring at her with wide eyes.

"Yes Ginny?" Hermione asked who looked around for anything wrong.

"We forgot your dress!" Ginny said looking desperately at Hermione.

"I already got it. Don't worry about it. And I got all the tables cloth and chairs ready. Their all in the extra room downstairs." Hermione said looking at Ginny who looked like she was just faint.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione! Thank you so much." Ginny said relived.

"Everything's alright Ginny. Hermione took care of the decorations and Ms. Weasley is going to take care of dinner. It's going to be perfect. You have nothing to worry about."

Actually Harry was wrong. Ginny was worried about fainting when she was halfway through the aisle. And walking to fast. And somebody not showing up. Or not enough food. There were hundreds of planning that could go wrong and ruin Ginny and Harry's special day.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding

**Sorry that I haven't updated in forever as my sister has told me. I've been working on another story that I had to write before I updated this one. Sorry, though. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

"Ginny, you need to calm down," Ginny nodded slowly as she chewed the inside of her cheeks.

"I will, I just need everything to be _perfect_ first," Ginny replied sitting up on the couch Ginny and Hermione were talking about plans and dinner of the wedding that was to take place tomorrow evening.

They were going to have a pot roast for dinner after the "muggle ceremony" as Ron had called it. Then the morning after, they were going to have their wedding reception, which all wizards usually do after their weddings.

The decorations, Hermione had taken care of. The outside of the Burrow had a tent outside like Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour had before the Death Eaters invaded it.

"Hopefully, Death Eaters won't invade it this time," Ron laughed.

"Yeah Ron that's hilarious, you're so funny." Harry replied sarcastically.

However, at that comment, Ginny started shaking which then Harry to reassure her that nothing bad will happen. That the war was over, and everybody is safe. The Death Eaters has all been sent to Azkaban with their new high security.

"Ginny! Can you come over here and help me?" Hermione asked all the way from outside the Burrow on top of a ladder holding some strings to help hold the tent up.

"Hermione, why don't you just use magic? It's not like we're going back to Hogwarts for our fifth year. We're older than 17 now. We can use magic," Ginny asked a little irritated at Hermione.

"We don't have to use magic for every task, Gins." Hermione replied pulling her wand out as she gave Ginny and look.

"Epoximise," Hermione chanted under her breath.

The string attacked to the ground holding the tent up.

Ginny walked back into the house as Hermione climbed down the old metal ladder. Hermione walked back into the Burrow in Ginny's wake.

"So, mate you're going to be my sister's wife," Ron stated as he took a big bite out of his sandwich he made.

"Yeah, imagine Ginny's face if you said that in front of her in our second year." Harry chuckled at the very thought.

Ginny had a big crush on the famous Harry Potter back in their Hogwart days. She could barely speak when she was around him. Harry didn't know if it was because he was Harry Potter or it was because he was Harry.

A lot of people fawned over Harry and his lightning scar. He remembered as he passed the corridors with Ron and Hermione people would stare at him everywhere he went. To the Great Hall, the library or to classes.

Harry made his own sandwich because Mrs. Weasley was shopping for napkins, plates and other things that Harry and Ron didn't bother about.

He slapped some ham, cheese, pickles on his sandwich before he sat down to Ron he was already finished with his two sandwiches.

"Ron, don't eat like a pig." Hermione pointed out.

"I'm hungry," Ron replied defensively.

"You better not eat like that at the wedding, Ronniekins," said George as he walked into the kitchen.

"George! It's so good to see you. I haven't seen you in days." Ginny hugged her older brother.

George Weasley have been busy running his shop at Diagon Alley and also been moaning the loss of his brother ever since the war has ended. He started talking more and been making jokes for the past days, but who could ever forget their twin? Their best friend? It was like a little piece has been taken out of George.

"It's been really busy at the shop lately." George hugged his little sister back, "So how's the wedding going so far?"

"Alright, you know it's tomorrow right?" Ginny made sure.

"Yes, of course I know that. How could I not remember?"

"I don't know. You just been busy, that's all." Ginny sat down next to Harry and grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

They all ate the rest of their lunch in silence.

.O. .O. .O. .O. .O. .O. .O. .O.

"Hermione, are you in the dress?" Ginny asked from outside the door.

"Yes, I am." She opened the door to reveal a beautiful Hermione. She had the prettiest dress. The exact same one she wore at the Yule Ball, except bigger of course.

"Hermione, it's, it's…" Ginny started, tears running down her cheeks, "it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I can't believe it!" Hermione hugged Ginny, "You and Harry are going to be the best couple."

They headed down the stairs together, ready for the day. Ginny held up her dress as she walked, not wanting to get her white dress dirty. Harry has been outside all day, since Ginny forbidden Harry to see her dress and she couldn't wait to wear it.

"Ginny get back on the stairs!" Hermione yelled, "Oh my goodness, Harry Potter."

Harry was leaning on the window staring inside with a frown because he didn't get to see Ginny in her dress.

"What's going on Hermione?" Ginny asked from the stairs.

"Just stay over there. You soon to be husband is trying to get a look at you." Hermione answered, closing the curtains, "follow me. I made a way towards the mini dressing room I made for you outside."

"Really? How convenient." Ginny said, wiping her dress. She followed Ginny to the front porch then unto a straight little hallway towards a little room.

It looked a little like what you would see at a movie set. A mirror with light bulbs around it and a director's chair that said "Wife to Be" on the back.

"Hermione, you shouldn't have," Ginny took a seat in the chair, "Does Harry know about it?"

"No," Hermione replied, "I'll go get your makeup."

With that, Hermione left the little tent and in back to the house.

In a few minutes she was back with all sorts of makeup. Blush, eyeliner, lipstick, mascara, eye shadow, cover up and much more. As well as some jewelry from her room.

"Thanks," Ginny grabbed the back of an earring and slipped it on the back of her ear. It went on with a small click."

"I'll go see how Harry and the guest are doing." Hermione strolled out of the tent.

.O. .O. .O. .O. .O. .O. .O. .O.

Harry and Ron were talking with some members of the Ministry as Draco had entered the tent. Draco looked handsome in his formal suit and tie. His shoes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Hello, Draco." Harry greeted formally.

_Why is he here? Doesn't he have something else to do? Why did Ginny have to make me send that owl! I totally should have told the owl to not send it or something, _Harry thought as he shook Draco's hand politely.

"Ah, hello Ron," Draco greeted and shook Ron's hand as well.

"Congratulations on your marriage." Draco said.

They stood there for a minute in awkward silence till Hermione had arrived.

"Oh, Draco you made it!" Hermione cheerfully said with a smile that Harry thought looked as though it was fake.

"Hello, Gran – Hermione." Draco greeted.

"Well we're going to start soon, please have a seat if you would like to." Hermione pointed towards the tables.

As soon as everybody sat down, silence fell upon the room until the music began.

Harry was in the front of the room, grinning like crazy. As he saw his bride walking towards him, he was smiling as though none of the war had happen. No scars were made, but everything was right in the world.

They said their marriage vowels and had kissed each other. It was the most wonderful kiss Harry had experience, which wasn't much because he had been way to busy hunting horcruxes for the past year. But now, he was going to have children. Children. That word hadn't struck his mind yet. It was a wonderful thought.

_James, will be the first boy. If it is a boy first,_ Harry thought to him as the kissed had ended.

"How was I?" Ginny whispered in Harry's ears.

"Perfect."

Hermione was in tears as Ginny was too. She smiled and so did Harry.

Pictures were being taken and the fun had begun.

Everything was right in the world. Ginny was his wife. He was her husband.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sorting Begins

**18 and 9 months later...**

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts, too?" Lily complained as she stormed down the staircase to the kitchen. Her feet stomps echoed behind her.

"You're too young right now. Next year, Lily, alright?" Her mother, Ginny Weasley's voice said. She made Albus and James's sandwich for the train ride there, even though there was a high chance of them not eating them and just getting chocolate and sweets from the trolley.

Harry Potter, had not told them what he had done in his first year and didn't intend to.. He had bought the whole trolley and shared it with Ron Weasley, his first friend.

"But Mom!" Lily stomped her feet and folded her arms in anger and frustration.

"Lily for the last time, you're too young. Next year, okay?" Ginny pushed the sandwiches in the plastic bags and set them next to the two boy's trunks.

Lily sat down on the bar stools with a sigh.

"I wish I was older." Lily stated.

"You should enjoy staying a child." Ginny sat down next to her daughter and held her hand.

As Lily opened her mouth to reply, James and Albus and Harry came in the kitchen holding their brooms. Albus opened the closet and put his in there as he wouldn't need it at Hogwarts.

_What's with boys and Quidditch?_ Ginny thought with a smile.

"You guys all set? We should go." Harry grabbed the two boy's trunks for them. They all nodded a yes.

Ginny took Lily's hand and apparated and then the boys left holding the trunks and broom.

.O. .O. .O. .O. .O.

Albus Severus Potter pushed his trolley to go to the platform 10 ¾. Ignoring the curious stares by the muggles, he ran through the platform with his father, Harry Potter.

Laughter and conversations filled the air almost instantly. There were people with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor scarfs and robes. He saw older students carrying brooms which he thought were the Quidditch team players.

"Good luck Al, I hope you don't get in nasty Slytherin." James taunted at Albus.

"I'm not going to be in Slytherin," Albus reassured, mostly talking to him.

"Or will you?" James chuckled at his little brother.

Ginny walked up towards them, "Albus, is James bothering you?"

"Yes," Albus confessed. James gave him a deadly glare, "He says I'm going to be in Slytherin."

Harry put his hand on Albus's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" Harry asked his son.

Albus followed his father a couple of yards away from his mother and James.

"What if I do get placed in Slytherin?" He asked his dad.

"Then Slytherin will have gained a great student."

"But just say if I was?" Albus stared at his shoes.

"Albus Severus Potter, the bravest man I knew was in Slytherin,"

Harry assured his son that Slytherin isn't bad. Many people thought Slytherin was the worst house at Hogwarts because of the many dark wizards from there. It's true that dark wizards usually belonged to Slytherin, but many good people have come out of Slytherin as well.

Albus climbed up on the train as it slowly disappeared from the proud parents that waved their hands at their children.

The train ride was great actually. He met many first years and a couple of second years. One that he mostly talked to was Scorpius Malfoy. He had white sleek blonde hair, just like his father.

"I wish we were able to bring brooms this year," Albus said to Scorpius as he unwrapped his chocolate frog.

"Yeah, it would be so great if we could be on the team!" Scorpius grinned at the thought of being on the team in his first year. His father, Draco Malfoy would surely be proud of him.

Albus picked up the chocolate frog card with his left hand while be bit the frog's legs from his other hand.

"I got Dumbledore!" Albus exclaimed. Ever since Albus Dumbledore died, they were extremely rare. Everybody talked about Dumbledore, but Albus never really knew what he did.

"What does it say?" Asked Scorpius who looked over at the card.

Albus read it at loud.

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards known. Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve used of dragon's blood, his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel, and his guidance to Harry Potter during the second war. Albus Dumbledore died in 1997, a year before the Battle Of Hogwarts__._

"Wait, what?" Albus was completely confused, "He helped my dad? He never told me that!"

"Wait, Harry Potter is your father?" Scorpius caught up to him.

"Yes, he is." Albus answered, "Why?"

"Well… I'll tell you later," Scorpius answered.

Albus was going to argue with him but was caught off by the speakers.

"We will be arriving to Hogwarts shortly. Please put on your school robes." A deep voice came out of the red speakers.

The two boys slipped on their robes. They didn't have any ties or badges for their robes since they were going to be sorted today.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Scorpius asked him, sitting back down on his seat.

Albus sighed, "I'm not sure, but I would like to be in Gryffindor."

Scorpius shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. He would have to tell them that their fathers were enemies at school sooner or later.

"My father wants me to be in Slytherin to keep our family tradition, but I don't really want to be in Slytherin. I would love to be in Gryffindor, however if I did get in Gryffindor my father wouldn't probably let me stay at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Albus wasn't sure how to respond to this. Scorpius and he had begun a friendship that he didn't want to be ended because of the house system.

"I think we're here," Scorpius stopped the conversation before.

Scorpius got up and looked out of the window, his hands up against the cold glass.

"I think I see Hogwarts! Look this way." Scorpius announced. Albus looked out of the window next to Scorpius.

"I see it too!" Albus looked at the beautiful castle with the green trees that surrounded it.

(A/N I know they don't usually see the castle from the train, but they do here.)

The train started slowing down and finally stopped completely. The two boys left their compartment and followed the other students out of the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' over here!" A voice boomed over the crowd. All Albus and Scorpius had to do was look up and they saw a giant.

"Hello Albus," the giant greeted.

"How do you know my name?" Albus asked, a little confused.

"I'm Hagrid. The gamekeeper," Hagrid said, ignoring the previous question.

After all the first years were rounded up, Hagrid showed them to the boathouse.

Scorpius, Albus, and Rose (Hermione and Ron's daughter) got in one boat. Rose seemed a little uncomfortable sitting with the two boys.

"Hi Rose," Albus waved his hand.

"Hello Albus," She sat in the back. She crossed her legs and was silent the rest of the trip to Hogwarts.

A while later the boat seemed to rock itself.

"Woah! What's happened?" Scorpius held on the sides as well as Rose.

"I don't know!" Albus looked over the boat. Which was the wrong move because he fell off with a splash.

"ALBUS!" Rose yelled, she looked in the water trying to find him.

Not a couple seconds before, Albus was lifted off and put back in his boat. A giant squid has saved him…?

Albus had heard of it before a couple of times. Harry mentioned it once but didn't remember anything.

"That happened to another first year once a long time ago. My father told me about it!" Scorpius helped Albus get comfortably back on the boat. (A/N It was Dennis Creevy)

.O. .O. .O. .O. .O.

Albus walked into the Great Hall for the first time, shaking nervously and because he fell in the lake on the boat ride here.

"Weasley, Rose!" Minerva McGonagall the new headmistress called next to an old looking hat on a small stool.

She basically ran up the steps, sat on the stool and shoved the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled to the students.

Rose smiled and place the hat back on the stool before heading towards the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," McGonagall called.

_Hmm… Interesting,_ the hat thought in his mind.

_Please don't put me in Slytherin. I just know I don't belong there_, he confessed to the hat.

_I'm sensing bravery to stick up for yourself against your father,_ the Sorting Hat told him, _It must be,_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius smiled. He never had been this happy before. He ran towards the Gryffindor table with a huge grin on his face.

"Scamander, Lorcan!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Yelled the hat.

The young blonde boy walked towards the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"Scamander, Lyscander,"

They were twins by the looks of it.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Olsen, Julie!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Student after student were sorted. Finally, it was Albus's turn.

"Potter, Albus," McGonagall called.

_Another Potter! Bravery with mischief, not a great combination. I know what to do with you, _The hat told him.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James, Rose, and Scorpius with the rest of the Gryffindors applauded and cheered.

Very pleased with himself, Harry sat down next to Scorpius and Rose in front of him.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we began eating I would just like to remind that the forbidden forest is off limits for all students. That is all," McGonagall announced. She snapped her fingers and plates and more plates appeared on the table.

They all dug in to the warm and delicious food.

Albus had never had such great and delicious food, which he would never admit to his mother of course. After he finished eating, the prefects led him and the other first years to the common room.

His legs felt like lead with all the food he ate, but when he walked into the common room, he gaped and was completely awestruck.

It looked so cozy. The fire was blazing with occasional sparks coming out. Armchairs and couches surrounded the room. A couple of desks for working on homework which he wasn't looking forward too. Hopefully, Rose had Aunt Hermione's brain and could help him.

"This side is the boy's dormitory. And the other side is the girls." The girl prefect walked up the girls and all the young girls followed her.

The older boy had the boys follow him up to their dormitory.

Right when he got there, he found his bed and fell asleep right away. He was in Gryffindor. He made a friend.

What could be better than this?

.O. .O. .O. .O. .O.

**I hope you liked this chapter. If you do, review. If you don't, review!**


End file.
